


Class Dismissed

by BBCGirl657



Series: Tom Hiddleston One-Shots [19]
Category: British Actor RPF, I Saw the Light (2015) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Only Lovers Left Alive (2013) RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies) RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF, Unrelated (2007) RPF
Genre: F/M, Professors, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom falls in love with one of his students. The problem? He’s already married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class Dismissed

It had started out innocent enough. 

A simple “Hello Claire” in the hallways. 

She would shyly smile and answered back, “Professor”. She had a habit of eating lunch in the library and this was where Tom could frequently find her. 

After a while, he started to join her. 

They talked about every subject. 

That’s just how it started out, until Thanksgiving break. 

* * *

Tom was passing the library around 9 p.m. and noticed someone sitting at one of the desks. He entered the library and walked up to her. “Claire? What are you still doing here?” he asked her, “Do you have any idea what time it is?” 

“I need to finish this paper”, she said. 

“Claire, it’s late”, Tom told her, “C’mon. Let’s get you a cuppa and then off to bed”. He helped her pack her stuff and led her out to his car. 

“Professor, I can’t”, Claire said. 

“Claire, you’re tired. I’m not letting you drive yourself home. I’ll take you to my house for a cuppa and if you still feel like going home, I’ll take you home”, Tom said. 

“But what about your wife?” she asked.

“Elizabeth is out of town for the next couple of days visiting her family”, Tom explained. 

Claire got into the Jag and Tom closed the door. 

As Tom drove, Claire tried to make conversation. 

“So how come you and Elizabeth don’t spend Thanksgiving together?” she asked. 

“Elizabeth’s family doesn’t care much for me”, Tom confessed.

“I’m sorry. That must be hard”, Claire said. 

“It’s fine”, Tom said. 

The other reason was even though they’d been married for 7 years, they’d been unable to conceive.

Elizabeth’s mother and her sisters blamed him. 

As if it were his fault she wasn’t able to get pregnant. 

* * *

“Make yourself at home”, Tom told Claire as they entered the house. 

Claire walked over to the bookshelves lining the walls as Tom made his way into the kitchen. 

This man was bibliophile almost as much as she was. 

She glanced at the titles. 

Classics like Shakespeare, Charles Dickens, and Jane Austen, even some modern authors such as Dan Brown, James Patterson, and Stephen King sat on the shelves. 

Tom stood in the doorway and watched as she ran her fingers across the spines. He set the tea on the coffee table and cleared his throat. 

Claire jumped and turned around. “Sorry. I was admiring your extensive collection of books”, she told him. 

“Please, sit”, Tom said sitting down on the couch. 

She joined him on the couch and took the cup of tea from him. She took a sip and sighed, “Earl Grey. My favorite”.

Tom watched her as she drank her tea. 

“Professor?” Claire asked him, “What is it?” 

“Please, call me Tom”, he said. 

Claire blushed.

Tom set his cup down and moved closer to her on the couch.

Claire was frozen in confusion. 

Tom’s hand came up to cup her cheek, stroking it before leaning in and kissing her. 

Claire pushed him back and said, “We can’t do this. You’re married. I’m your student”. 

Tom pulled her back for another kiss. 

This one was longer and made Claire lose her train of thought.

Tom pulled back from her. “Any objections?” he asked. 

“Shut-up and kiss me again”, she said.

Tom smirked and kissed her again. 

Claire moved to where she was straddling his lap. 

Before they knew it they were tearing at each other’s clothes.

* * *

They carried on their affair even after Claire had passed his class. 

Coincidentally, she had already signed up to take another one of his classes before she graduated. 

It was at midterms when they both got a surprise.

“I’m so sorry, Tom! I never meant for this to happen!” Claire cried.

“Shhh, we’ll figure this out”, Tom told her. He stroked his hair as he looked down at the positive test sitting on the bathroom counter. 

Claire sniffled and pulled her head back to look at him. “You mean you’re not going to leave me?” she asked. 

“I’d never leave you, or the baby”, Tom told her. 

“But what about…?” Claire asked, but Tom cut her off.

“Shhh”, he cooed, “Let’s not talk about her anymore”. 

* * *

On the last day of class, Claire was the last one to hand in her final. “I’m officially not your student anymore”, she said taking a seat on his desk. She leaned back on her hands, her baby bump proudly on display.

“You’re still my student until you walk across that stage next Saturday”, he told her. 

“And then what? We ride off into the sunset?” she asked him. 

“Life is not a Jane Austen novel”, Tom told her, standing up.

“Tom? What’s wrong?” Claire asked him. 

Tom sighed and stuck the finals in his book bag. “Nothing, baby”, he told her. He cupped her face in his hand and kissed her, his hands sliding down to her stomach. 

There was suddenly a knock at the door.

“Go sit in your seat”, he told her pulling out her final, “Pretend like you’re working on it”. 

Claire did as he said. She flipped to the last page as a woman walked into the room.

“Elizabeth? What are you doing here?” Tom asked.

Elizabeth noticed Claire in the room.

“Elizabeth, can this wait?” Tom asked.

“It’s alright, Professor. I’m done with my test”, Claire said. Claire stood up and Elizabeth’s eyes immediately zeroed in on her stomach. “Here you go, Professor”, Claire said handing her test to Tom. 

“Thank you, Miss Dayton”, Tom said.

“How far along are you?” Elizabeth asked her. 

“Three months”, Claire said. 

“Congratulations”, Elizabeth said.

“Have a good rest of the week”, Tom told Claire. 

“Thank you, Professor”, she said leaving the classroom. Claire stood outside and listened to their conversation.

“You’re serving me divorce papers? You can’t do this to me, Tom!” Elizabeth said. 

“Lizzie…” Tom said.

“Don’t you ‘Lizzie’ me, Thomas. Why are you doing this? I thought you loved me”, Elizabeth said. She was quiet for a moment, before she said, “Is there someone else?” 

Claire had heard enough. 

Tom was getting divorced. 

Soon, she would move in with him, have his baby, and then they would live happily ever after. 

Just like in all the stories she had read.


End file.
